Jokul Frosti Unleashed
by natashawagner122
Summary: Jack has been hiding something from his past. A secret so powerful it could kill. When the time comes and it's up to the Guardians and there new friends, can they rewrite fate or will they lose the very thing they are trying to protect? (Rated M because of violence, blood, death and language[Also because I'm paranoid])(This is my first story so don't judge to harshly please)
1. Chapter 1

• • • • • • • Chapter One ○ ○ Jack's Secret • • • • • • •

It had been almost 40 years since Jack first joined the Guardians and so far things had gone well enough. Jack had managed to hide his past before he was reborn the first time and as far as the Guardians knew jack really was only 358 years old. No one suspected he was really over 275,000 years old. But soon that would change and Jack could feel it in the way the wind remained quiet and unresponsive. He could feel it and he knew. The time for his end was coming and nothing would prevent it.

Jack had worked so hard to keep his first life under wraps. None of the other spirits knew who he had been before. As far as anyone knew he was just a human who Manny had brought back to life as a winter spirit. None of them knew he had been born Jokul Frosti, Bringer of Endless Winter. Before he became Jackson Overland Frost, a normal human boy, he was the fearsome Jokul Frosti. None stood against his power without paying dearly for it. Man in the Moon saw past all of Jokuls anger and resentment and gave him a second chance at life.

At first, Jokul laughed at the offer and cursed Man in the Moon for his weakness but when Jokul Frosti was killed saving the life of a younger spirit and fighting against a small army of dark creatures that had roamed the planet at the time, Manny gave him a second life despite what Jokul had done.

Jack learned to laugh and play as he slowly grew into a young man. He learned that winter was more than just harsh cold winds and deadly ice but also snowball fights and laughter. He was happy for the first time in his long life, that is, until the day he took his sister ice skating for the last time. The ice broke and he pushed her out of the way. He gave his life for hers and for the second time he died for another.

When Manny brought him back, Jack had no memories at all. Manny told him his name was Jack Frost and he never questioned it. Then Tooth returned his mortal memories and almost 12 years later Manny returned his memories of his first life. That had been the worst thing he had ever done to Jack. It hurt Jack to have these memories and no one to talk them over with. He knew he could never tell the Guardians about his first life and his true name but the thought of lying to them was worse so he just stayed away.

He met them for the meetings but nothing more. Yet they never questioned his actions and never seemed to worry about his distant behavior. That hurt more than anything Pitch Black had ever done to him.

After almost 28 years of hiding it and holding in his feelings, Jokul began to cry. After finally getting everything he had worked so long to get. After suffering all those years alone with no answers and all the pain and hurt he had to go through, after finally getting a home, family and friends. He was going to lose it all.  
He was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇● Chapter Two ○◆○ Jack's Gone Missing ●◇●◇●◇●◇● ●◇●

The day was pleasant enough as North walked through his workshop, making sure the Yeti's were all hard at work. Christmas had just ended a month before so he really didn't need to worry just yet but he was Santa Claus and he was determined to make sure each Christmas was better than the one before it. He looked around watching the Yeti's work as the elves continually got underfoot. Everything was peaceful.

North blinked. This wasn't right. The North Pole was never peaceful around this time. It should be filled with angry Yeti's yelling as they chased a mischievous winter spirit who would fly around filling the room with his bubbly laughter. North looked around again slightly confused. Sure enough Jack was nowhere in sight and there was no sign he had even been there.

North left his head Yeti, Phil, in charge while he went to find Jack. He looked around wondering where the immortal teen was hiding before remembering that jack had stayed the night in the room North had given to him. North smiled figuring he was still asleep. North opened the door to Jacks room and his eyes widened in fear and shock as he looked around.

Furniture was over turned and the window was broken. The bed was on it side with the mattress, sheets and pillows sprawled across the floor. The bedside table was in pieces and the lamp was broken. Glass from the window was all over the floor making it clear that whatever had broken it had been trying to get in... Not out... but what made North freeze was the sight of blood in small spots around the room.

North ran out of the room and activated the northern lights in order to summon the others.

○◆○ Jack ○◆○

Jack flew as fast as he could, clutching his side with one hand and his staff in the other. He groaned as pain radiated from his battered body. After being woken up to the sound of glass breaking Jack had bee forced into a fight against his alternate self. Jokul formed a body from ice and managed to do a real number on jack before being smashed into pieces by Jack's staff.

Jack had fled as fast as he could from the North Pole after the fight. He had a few severe injuries and he couldn't focus on anything no matter how hard he tried. He fell out of the sky after flying for almost an hour at top speed. He blacked out as he fell.


	3. Chapter 3

○¤○¤○¤○¤○¤○¤○ Chapter Three ●¤● What are you? ○¤○¤○¤○¤○¤○¤○

Steve smiled as he watched the sun rise in the distance. This was his favorite time of the day. After being pushed into a time period where nothing made sense it was nice to just sit back and watch the ever constant sun rise. He smiled as he began to walk out of the city. He walked for a good hour before ending up outside the city limits.

He smiled as he walked through the through the trees just enjoying the peaceful morning. It was at times like this that he was able to think back on his childhood and all the stories he used to tell. His favorite had been one about Jack Frost. He would never admit it but a part of him still believed in the mythical boy who brought winter.

He sighed softly as he continued to walk until he heard a loud crash. He stumbled as the ground shook slightly before looking around in confusion. He tensed as he ran in the direction of the sound his instincts telling him to investigate. He stopped as he ran into a small clearing. It wasn't the broken tree limbs or light frost that covered most of the area that made him stare. It was the small boy.

Steve ran over to the kid as fast as he could, taking in the surrounding area. The kid was lying unconscious in front of a tree with branches and leaves on the ground around him. His soft white hair had blood on it and his blue hoodie was torn and ripped up beyond repair. Blood stained most of his clothes and what skin that did show was either bruised, broken or had nits of wood stuck in it. The kid didn't have shoes on but he was clutching weakly to a long stick that was a slightly different color than the rest.

Steve moved the child very gently over to a softer area of grass. He pulled out his phone and quickly began to dial. "Tony? I need you and Dr. Banner to get the infirmary ready, and someone over here for pick up. There's a kid here and he need medical attention as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your comments. I honestly didn't think anyone would read my story since I've never written a fanfic before.

I worked for hours only these last three chapters so let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for changes feel free to share.

•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇• Chapter Four ○◆○ Wake Up Call •◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•

Jack woke slowly to the sound of people talking. He couldn't move and his eyes refused to open. It was dark and far to hot. He felt like there was something he needed to remember. Something that was going to happen. Yet, there was nothing. Only and endless void of darkness that carried away the pain. He wanted so desperately to just fall into that darkness and let it drive the pain away forever but then he remembered something. A face.

A face he recognized but at the same time never knew. A girl with brilliant red hair and soft greenish grey eyes that seemed to look through him. Her voice was calming and soft as she called out to him. He fought against the darkness as the girl helped him back to the surface. He could hear voices around him. Four people.

"Cap. I'm telling you... this kid is lucky to even be alive right now... 4º Celsius..." the first voice sounded sympathetic but at the same time honest and sure of himself.

"You... have to do... something stark!" It was another man, he was standing closer to Jack than the others and his voice held fear and a deep helpless sorrow.

"Steve I'm sorry...but... Tony is right... Just don't expect to much..." the third man said whose voice seemed oddly guarded and almost like a second voice was speaking with him just below the surface.

"Perhaps son of Col will be of aid... Let us contact Fury..." the last man spoke up his voice loud and optimistic.

"No… not even Fury can't do much more than what we've already done..." it was the first man again.

Jack could feel the tension in the room and an odd feeling of foreboding. He felt the need to comfort these men and to make them feel a little better if jus for a moment. He struggled to open his eyes and after several tries and a few soft groans he slowly managed to open his eyes.

He looked around a bit confused and disoriented. He noticed the white ceiling and the bright lights. This didn't make sense to Jack. He should be outside under the blue sky, surrounded by trees and snow. The second thing he notices was how hot it was. He shivered lightly from the heat as he turned his head very slowly to look at the men who had been talking earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Avengers Assemble? s skin and watched as the child smiled in relief and relaxed visibly. "Jackson... Jack... Jokul... Which is right...? Which am I? I can't tell anymore... I should be dead... Yet I live... I should be cold yet I'm not...Why must he be so cruel... Why must he prolong my pain and continue to bring me back... Why me..." Jack's voice was soft and heartbroken. Even Thor seemed confused by his words.

They left jack once he had fallen back into a peaceful sleep as they called in the rest of the team and began arguing about what the boy may have meant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Guardians Fear North paced across the room as the fearful silence stretched on. None of the guardians had said a word for almost three hours. There was nothing to be said. None of them could think of a way to track down Jack and none of them wanted to even think about what could be happening to there youngest member. Finally Bunny had had it with the silence. "What's wrong wit' ya!? Let's go out there an' find Frostbite 'fore some 'tin happen to 'im! Why don't we just use the Globe!? He's still a child, immortal or not!" North, Tooth and Sandy stared at him in shock all clearly thinking the same thing. 'Why hadn't they thought of that sooner?' Everyone ran to the Globe room and watched as North quickly began working to find Jack. It took almost four long and anxious hours but finally the found him. They all gasped in shock when they realized just where exactly he was. "Stark Tower?!" Bunny was all but screaming now as they all quickly ran to the sleigh. Well all except bunny, who opted to using his tunnels. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have to start worrying about my semester exams. Might not be able to post another chapter for a while so I'll try to make this one longer for ya.

Thank you so much for your reviews I always enjoy reading them and any advice you have is welcome since this is my first time doing a story like this.

* * *

Three for One

~Jack~

Jack blinked slowly as he woke up again only this time he was alone. He wasn't sure if he liked this though. He slowly sat up as he winced and clutched hi stomach in pain. He looked down at the bandages in surprise before realizing for the first time that he couldn't see anything out of his left eye. He reached a hand up to touch it and realized it had been bandaged up just like his stomach.

Jack blinked slightly confused but just shrugged it off before getting out of the bed. He leg hurt when he put weight on it but it was a tolerable pain. He moved around a bit as he looked for his staff. He felt wrong not having it. He looked over as he came across a mirror. He looked over at himself and noticed that most of his body had some form of bandaging or cover. He winced at his appearance before the image changed and he was staring at his other self. He gasped as Jokul smiled down at him with hateful eyes. _"Is that any way to greet a king? Jackie?"_

Jack took a step back his eye widening in fear. "Y-Your no king... and don't call me that!"

Jokul laughed at Jack, his voice cold and piercing. "_I am more of a king than you could ever wish to be! People actually new I existed. But what of poor, pitiful JAck Frost? Who sees you?"_

Jack flinched at that knowing it was true but not wanting to admit to it. Jokul just laughed at him before stepping out of the mirror creating a body of ice. "_Just give up Jackie. You can't deny fate. This world will end in eternal Ice." _

Jokul reached out and Jack screamed. He was ashamed of his own fear but he couldn't help it. He screamed and screamed as Jokuls' icy form laughed at him grabbing Jacks wrists in a tight hold and pinning him to the floor. _"No one can hear you Jackie."_

* * *

~Thor~

He turned to look over at Jacks door in shock as the child's screams echoed through the hall. Thor moved fast as he ran to the door and began yanking on it trying to get inside. After four tries Stark made him move as he activated his suit and blasted the door open. The sight that welcomed them was one they hadn't thought possible. Jack was laying on the floor his legs and arms frozen solid to the floor itself. A boy made completely of ice and holding a long scythe was standing over him looking ready to cut the poor child open. _"Oh poor little Jackie all alone. One swift cut is all it'll take. You shouldn't have fought against this Jackie. Now, I'm going to make it even more painful for you." _

Thor went to slam into the ice man but Jack saw him and screamed at them to stop. His words came to late, however. Thor's hammer slammed into Jokuls' icy form and they all watched as his body shattered. Jack screamed as the ice fell to the ground. He arms and legs were freed the moment Jokul was broken but Jack curled in on himself as Thor ran over to him touching the child gently. "Young one? Jack? Calm yourself little one. All will be well."

Stark and Thor tried to calm jack down but of course that's when all hell broke loss. That is to say that when a Giant 6 foot rabbit with boomerangs and an Australian accent jumped out of a hole in the floor followed but a human humming bird hybrid, a man made out of golden sand, and a Russian Santa Claus.

* * *

~Bunny~

Bunny hopped out of his hole and into a large white room. What he saw inside the room both shocked and scared him. Jackie was curled on the floor almost completely covered in bandages. He was screaming and crying and clearly in pain. There was ice everywhere and standing over him where two of the Avengers. Thor and Stark. Bunny could see Hawkeye, Banner and Black Widow standing off to the side and out of the way. Bunny glared at Thor and Stark as he growled in warning. No one touched Jackie.

* * *

~North~

North drew his sabers the moment he hear Bunny growl. He looked over and saw the same thing Bunny had and was filled with anger. How dare these _heroes_ touch their youngest. North glared down at them. North could see Bunny grabbing his boomerang out of the corner of his eye and knew that this would not end well for these Avengers."You just made a big mistake."

* * *

~Jack~

Jack could hear voices but everything was hazy and confusing the only thing he could focus on was the pain. It hurt so much. All he could do was cry and whimper, his voice raw from screaming. He blinked open his good eyes when he heard North. He struggled to focus on it and get past the pain. He forced himself to move past it to break away from the blinding agony in order to help his friends.

That's when he saw it. Or saw him to be exact. It was Jackson. His human self. The child took Jacks hand and pulled him out of the dark reaches of his mind letting Jack rest while Jackson took over.

Jack's hair turned slightly brown as his good eye darkened slightly. His skin became less pale and the pain vanished. Jackson sat up quickly unable to feel any of the pain his other self had withstood. Jackson looked over at the people around him who just stared at the child in shock. Jackson only smiled as he stood up with no problems or painful groans.

Jackson looked over the group curiously. His voice was different from Jacks, it was softer and didn't hold the magic or wisdom. It was more childlike and peaceful like the person speaking never truly experienced life. _"Do not fight. Jackie would be sad to see you get hurt. Do not fight."_

Jackson giggled like a child as he saw himself in the mirror. He was thinking about how funny he looked when he winced clutching his head as if something had just slammed into it. _"I must go now. Take care of Jackie. Fate will not be easily stopped." _and with that Jackson returned to his rest as Jack's hair turned white once more and his eyes became a soft icy blue.

Jack collapsed onto the floor fast asleep as the Guardians and the Avengers all ran to him to help. They all looked at each other and it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. 'This just got a whole lot weirder.'


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I know I said I'd stop writing for a while but... I got bored... well heres another chapter earlier than expected.

* * *

●□● Dreams of The Past ●□●

Jack

Jack blinked slowly as he looked around in confusion. The first thing he noticed was that he could see through both eyes, though there wasn't much to see. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. Standing on either side of him was his past selves. Jokul Frosti was on his right and Jackson Overland wss on his left.

Jokul was wearing his ice crown and cuffs along with his normal ice armor. His hair spiked back and his icy body seemed to glow witb blue magic. Jacksons brown hair and eyes seemed to clash with Jokuls appearance. Jackson wore his normal cotton shirt that tied in the front and his old brown leather pants and boots.

Jokul was looking around at the snowy landscape with a deep longing. Jack almost feltbad for his past self well that is until Jokul spoke up. "Oh how I miss the icy wasteland that once covered the planet. It is beautiful is it not, Jackie?"

Jack glared at him but Jackson only shook his head in disappointment. "Jokul I didn't bring us here for you to reminisce about the snow." Jackson began to walm as he led the group through the snowy wasteland.

Jack and Jokul shared a confused look before following. Jackson led the pair to a cave. Inside was what appeared to be primitive humans. They wrre huddled together in the back of the cave trying to stay warm. Somewhere in the group a bsby was crying while it's mother tried to calm it.

Jack, Jackson and even Jokul seemed to feel bad for the poor primitive humans. Jokul quickly went stone faced, hidding his true emotions behind a smile. Jack knew what he was doing, it was the same thing Jack did when he didn't want others to get to close. Jackson looked at Jokul with sympathetic brown eyes.

Jackson snapped his fingers and the area changed. They were in a snowy forest right next to another cave. This one held a young looking female spirit wearing wolf skin clothes. She had long black hair and red eyes. She looked around terrified. She moved closer to the cave entrance and looked around. They could all hear the sound of something growling in the trees. The trio moved to stand behind the girl so they could watch. She screamed as large black shadow creatures began to attack. The girl tried to fight back but was clearly outmatched.

They watched I horror as the shadows lungedat her again and again. Then something happened that shocked Jack. Jokuls past self flew into the clearing and attacked the creatures. The battle lasted for almost an hour before finally the last creature fell. Jokuls past self fell to the ground ina pool of blue blood. The girl limped over to him resting his head on her lap as she cried. "No... please... don't die... you saved my life..."

The past Jokul just smiled at her tiredly as blood drips from his mouth. "What... What is... your name... young one...?"

She let out a choked sob at the sound of his voice, so full of pain and acceptance. "Seraphina... My names Seraphina... What is yours...?" Her voice ws sad but strong.

Jokul smiled at her weakly and nodded a little. "Such a... lovely name... Tell me... What are you looking for...?" It was clear he did not want to tell her his name.

Seraphina looked at him worried and confused. "I was told to stop this never ending winter and bring balance back to nature."

Jokul seemed like he had expected this answer as he gave her a sad smile filled with regret and guilt. "Then... you... have succeeded... winter...ends... with... me..."

Jokul slowly closed his eyes before opening them just a little. "Jo..kul... Fr...osti..."

Seraphina looked at him shocked and confused but as Jokul Frosti closed his eyes once more she began to cry. She started to sing him a lullaby... The language was old and forgotten but the melody was calming and gentle. As Jokul stopped breathing, Seraphina touched his cold cheek. She looked up at the moon with deep sadness. "Old friend... please hear my request... I know this man did horrible things but... his heart is still pure... please gives him a second chance... let him have a human life..."

As she finished her plea the moon glowed brighter as its rays landed on the still and lifeless form of Jokul Frosti. Jokuls body slowly faded away leaving behind the staff that had once made up his scythe.

Seraphina smiled as tears continued to fall. She slowly stood as she began her work to end the winter that hsd laster far to long.

Jackson smiled at Jokul and Jack. "This is what I wanted to show you. There are people who cared about each of us Jokul. Even you. Seraphina never forgot about the winter spirit who sacrificed himself to save her even though he had no idea who she was. Manny never told her of your rebirth as me or my rebirth as Jack. She was to heartbroken to meet with Jack after watching you die Jokul. Fate is hard to change but not impossible."

Jack and Jokul shared a look and it was clear Jack that Jokul was filled with confusion and uncertainty. Jack wanted to help him but didn't know how.


	9. Chapter 9

~Pitch~ Pitch smiled as the smell of fear entered his home. It was such a strong and potent fear. He felt a familiarity from it. He had felt it once before. Pitch blinked as he realized just whose fear he was tasting. It was impossible though. This fear shouldn't exist. The host of this fear should be dead. Pitch moved slowly and blinked in confusion as the fear was joined by two others that should not exist separately. What was going on? Jokul Frosti and Jackson Overland were both dead. Their fear should not exist. Pitched stepped into the shadows and followed the trail of fear strait to Avengers Tower. He looked around the room noticing the Guardians staring at him furiously. He quickly raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to fight. I only came to investigate a strange anomaly." Pitch could tell they didn't believe him and of course the Avengers chose that moment to notice his appearance. He sighed in annoyance. "I should have just ignored the energy transfer." ~Bunny~ Bunny stared at the shadows in frustration. As if things couldn't get any worse they had to add Pitch Black into the mix. He watched Pitch looked around in confused frustration and quickly grabbed his boomerang and moved to stand between Pitch and Jack. He didn't believe a word that came out of Pitchs' mouth. "Wha' energy transfer? Ya beter talk fast, I ain't known fer bein patient." He glared at Pitch as he heard everyone in the room move to protect Jack. He could tell Pitch was annoyed but he honestly didn't care. Nor did he expect what Pitch said next. "Jack Frost is sending out alot of fear. While this is not odd by itself, what is odd is that the fear he is sending out isn't just his. He is giving off three different fears at the same time from three different people." Bunny just stood there completely baffled. "Wha' are ya goin on abou' ya dingo!? Jack is Jack an' no one else." Bunny watched as Pitch rolled his eyes at the large rabbit. "What would I gain by lying about this? Can you honestly say that I would walk into Avengers Tower on purpose? I followed the trail and ended up here." Bunny looked at North and then over at Tooth and Sandy. They all lowered their weapons and the Avengers soon followed their example. No one moved for a long time but thenthe silence was broken by a soft voice coming from the pale formon the bed. "...Why... me... Jokul..." The Guardians looked at the bed with confused shock, even Thor seemed to understand what this meant. Bunny was to shocked to react to the situation at first but being the stubborn rabbit he was he was the first to recover. "How... How does Frostbite know bout the O' Ice King? He wan't even round back then." They just nodded seeming just as confused as he was. That is until Thor spoke up. "Something is not right here. Man of Shadows called Jackson, Jack Frost and spoke of three people inside him. Now the child speaks of an ancient evil long since forgotten. I fear we are missing something very important." 


	10. Chapter 10

~Jack~

Jack couldn't understand whyhe was joining his past selves if the purpose was just to show Jokul something from the past. "Why? Why bring me? I can't help Jokul by seeing the past. You brought me here for a reason, Jackson. What is it?"

Jackson smiled over at Jack before nodding. "I figured you would be he first to catch on Jack. I brought us together because we all saw the signs. We all know the prophecy. Within five days the seal will break. We all know that at least one of us with die or perhaps all of us. It wasn't clear enough for us to be certain. We all know what this means. We will become separate beings and we will either die or not. I no longer have a reason to go back to the land of the living. You two however... You have people waiting for you. I hope you are able to stop fate but I know it is unlikely to change."

Jackson watched Jack as this information sunk in before looking at Jokuls face, openly filled with regret and fear. Jokul spoke up before anyone else had a chance to speak. "I wish to propose an idea. In case fate cannot be changed and we ae destined to die. We should each tack control for one day... In order... To say goodbye... And to be surethat if we do die... It will be with no regrets..."

Jack looked at Jokul with sympathetic eyes and thenat Jackson who held a similar expression. Jack looked back at Jokul and looked for any signs tnat he had an alternative reason for suggesting the idea. Unable to find any he smiled at his original self and nodded. "Alright. I agree. It wouldn't be right for only one of us to get a chance at closure. You can take the first turn, Jokul. It was your idea. But... You and Jackson can take two days... I've already had three hundred years."

Jokul looked like Jack had just given him something he had only dreamed of. Jokul actually went over and hugged Jack even though it was really risky for any of them to touch. "Thank you, Jack." And with that last statement, Jokul left to take his turn in the land of the living.


	11. Chapter 11

~Tony Stark~

Tony was watching the kid curiously as everyone else argued about the situation quietly. No one wanted to wake the poor kid. Tony had already figured out that these Guardians were people he had always thought of as fairy tales. He smiled as he thought of just how wrongly the media had portrayed these childhood icons. A Russian man with sabers and tatoos who claimed to be Santa Claus, a human/hummingbird hybrid female who spoke about a mile a minute and was obsessed with looking at people's teeth and claimed tobe the tooth fairy. Then there was the 6 foot Australian rabbit with boomerangs and a bad attitude that claimed to be the easter bunny. Lastly, there was the 4 foot man made of golden sand, who spoke with sand images above his head and claimed to be the sandman.

He looked at them and shook his head at the idea that he was actually surounded by people who weren't supposed to exist. He blinked and looked back atthe child in the bed beside him and stared in shock as the childs skin began to turn to ice. His clothes changed to ice armor that was the common clothing for Jokul. The crown of ice slowly grew in his frozen, spiked back hair. The room grew quiet as everyone stared in shock as Jack slowly changed into Jokul Frosti.

Somewhere in the background he could hear that Pitch fellow mumbling something like 'believe me now? Stupid Guardians...'

~ Jokul ~

Jokul could feel the frigid cold air around him and for the first time in far to long, he took a deep and long overdue breath. He smiled a little even as he felt the stares of the people around him. He didn't care, he was alive and determind to find Seraphina and speak to the spirit whom he owed so much to. He slowly openned his icy silver eyes and looked around at the people surrounding him. He sat up slowly and tilted his head curiously and smiled. "Is there something on my face?"

That broke the trance everyone was In and suddenly he was being pinned down by four Guardians as he yelped in confused surprise. "What are you doing?! Has common curtacies been abandoned since I last woke?! Or did you learn manners from the fire demons?!"

Itwas clear by their expressions that they had no idea what to do. Jokul groaned in annoyance before relaxing under them and staring at the ceiling as he conversed with his other selves on what to do. He sighed but nodded his head slightly as he agreed to try Jack's suggested approach first. "Look, I know you do not want to hurt me and I definitely do not want to hurt you. So just let me go and we can talk through this. I am not here to fight nor do I want anyone to get hurt. I only came back to speak to an old friend and to apologize for what I did. Pitch I swear if you try to put one more shadow in my head I will freeze you where you stand and trust me, my ice will not melt."

Everyone turned to look at Pitch who looked visibly nervous at the threat. Jokul was surprised when the hands holding him down began to let go. He smiled gratefully as he sat back up and looked at each of the Guardians before looking at the Avengers. He stopped and stared atthor before smiling and letting out an icy laugh. Not in a cruel or emotionless sense but in the unexpected and surprising way. "I do not believe mine eyes! Thor! Long has it been since last we met! To think young Jackson had me thinking you were long dead! Oh, what a most welcome surprise this is indeed! Tell me how is Lord Odin doing these days? Well I would hope."

Everyone stared at Thor bwho laughed in surprise. "Jokul indeed this is a surprise. My father is indeed doing well. Thouh I must ask, how is it you are here?"

Jokul smiled and nodded seeming lost in thought. "I have always been here. Now, as much as I would enjoy spending my days here with you Thor Odinson, I am afraid that I have much to do and very little time. I must find here before I am tooo late." With that Jokul snapped his icy fingers and vanished in a cloud of soft snowflakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I took so long to update it. I was having some personal issues and had to deal with them before I could start writing again. Thank youfor waiting and sticking with me for this long. I'll try to update more often.

* * *

◆¤◆¤◆ Seraphina Returns ◆¤◆¤◆

~ Jokul Frosti ~

Jokul Frosti looked around at the vast city in amazement. He summoned his staff and smiled as it appeared before him in a flurry of snow and wind. He gently gripped the long wooden shepherd's crook that his other self so deeply cherished and he couldn't help but smile at the comfort that it brought to be able to hold it once more. He watched as his ice covered the wooden surface and slowly the shepherds crook once more became the icy scythe it had once looked back at the great city that was spread out before him and couldn't help but smile at how odd it was just for him to be standing there after over 600 years of being held dormant inside his other selves.

Jokul walked to the edge of the roof and leapt into the sky, laughing as the wind moved around him playfully as it had done for Jack Frost. He laughed for the first time in centuries and he could feel himself relaxing in the winds calming embrace. For the first time he could see why Jack and Jackson were so happy with their lives and it made him rethink everything he had done during his original life. He wished he could undo all the damage he had done but he knew it was impossible. He only hoped that he could be almost an hour of flying around and just letting the wind carry him wherever it pleased, Jokul decided it was time to search for the young spirit whom had saved him and mourned for his loss. He took a deep breath and smiled sadly. "Wind… take me to Seraphina… spirit of balance and nature… please…" His voice was soft but he immediately felt the wind respond to his request as it changed direction and began to head south towards the warmer climates.

~ Seraphina ~

Seraphina moved gently through her meadow, lost in her thoughts of the past. Her daughters Lilly, spirit of spring, and Robin, spirit of summer, were both watching her with worry written on their faces. Niether had seen her so deeply lost in thought before and they weren't sure if they should try to figure out what had their mother so upset or leave and coome back at another point in time. Seraphina just sat down in her chair, that seemed to have grown out of the floor, and gave a soft and sad sigh. She could sense something was about to happen but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

She looked over and took notice of her daughters standing in the doorway watching Seraphina with great confusion and uncertainty. She took a deep breath and gave a soft and gentle smile in hopes of getting her children to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry, I did not see the two of you standing there. Did you need something?" Her voice was as calm as ever as she stared at her beloved children.

They looked at eachother before Lilly finally spoke up. "Mother...something odd has happened... we are unsure how to best handle the situation and require your advice... unless...you have something on your mind you wish to talk about." As always Lilly went strait to the point without messing around. Seraphina looked at her curiously. She knew Lilly was the serious one who always spoke her mind. It was a trait she respected in the child. Seraphina was a bit worried about what ever it was that had her kids so nervous. "Very well. Speak your mind child. What is it that has you troubled this day?"

Lilly looked over at Robin and this time the red haired child of summer spoke her mind. "Mother Nature, Jack Frost is missing. The glob that normally tracks our energy is no longer able to find him. It... it's picking up a different winter energy... similar to young Jack but... the we don't understand how this is possible. Unless... unless young Jack is..."

Seraphina looked up at Robin quickly. "Unless the young Jack Frost is dead." Seraphina moved out of the room going straight to the glob room that she designed to keep track of her children and seasonal spirits in case one needed aid. Sure enough the light blue dot that resented Jack Frost was its place was a darker blue dot. It was moving fast and headed straight for the spot she had come to her first home. The spot where she made a grave to honor a dear friend who had saved her when she first awoke as a spirit on earth. Seraphina looked back at Robin and Lilly and gave them a small smile. "The two of you are to return to your duties and leave this problem to me. Understood?" She knew that they would most likely try to follow her no matter what she told them but it wouldn't due to give them permission to come with her. She had to protect the balance and that meant keeping them away from the new spirit.

After a while Robin and Lilly each gave their word not to follow or investigate anymore into the odd spirit. Satisfied that that was the best she could get from them, Seraphina noddd her head and took to the winds and flew to her first home. It was time for her to move past her mourning and get back to doing the job she was ment to.

~ Jokul Frosti ~

Jokul finally landed in the clearing and blinked as he looked around in confusion. It was different but he could still tell where he was. It was the very spot he had died. That location wouldn't have confused him as much though if it had not been for the stone marker and flowed bed inthe middle of the clearing. He moved closer and began to try to read the writing engraved on the stone. 'To Honor A Hero And Friend Who Gave His Life Willingly and Without Pause For The Sake Of Another. May He Rest In Peace. Jokul Frosti. Ice King.'Jokul had to take a step back as the shock finally registered in his mind. "Why would anyone honor my passing from this world?" He didn't expect an answer and was shocked when one came.

Seraphina blinked in surprise when she saw her long dead friend Jokul Frosti standing in front of his grave. He looked so confused and lost that it made her want to cry for his pain. His words almost broke her heart. "I honored your sacrifice because you deserved it more than any I have met. You gave your life without hesitation to save mine. It was the least I could do. You were my first friend and protector. "

She smiled as he turned to look at her and she blinked in surprise when she felt the tears escaping her eyes. He looked as surprised as she was and he quickly moved so he could wipe the tears from her eyes. "Please do not cry. I was tired of being judged and hated. I wanted freedom from the endless days of longing for acceptance that i knew would never come. That day, when I saw you, my only thought was... 'at least I will not die being thought as evil. At least one spirit will know me as something other than a monster.' I am glad to be proven right. I thank you for all that you have done for me."

Seraphina looked at him shocked and touched by his words before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. She felt him stiffen at first before he hugged her back. She could feel the cold tears falling as he cried with her. She could never express just how happy she was to see him and to hold him. It was more than she had ever hoped for. He hugged her close as he finally let his tears fall after millennia of holding them in. He finally had the forgiveness and acceptance he had longed for and had thought out of reach. "Thank you."

(Time skip a few hours)

Jokul smiled as he stared up at the clouds. He was completely at peace for the first time in his existence. Seraphina was telling a story about her life after his death and he was more than happy with his choice to save her all thoughs years ago. The peaceful moment was broken by the sharp pain that shot through every nerve in his body and had him crying out in pain as squirmed on the ground scared and lost inside the pain. He could hear Jackson and Jack screaming in pain inside his mind as the first seal unraveled signaling the start of the end. For the first time, Jokul Frosti was afraid to die.


	13. Authors Note

Author Notice

* * *

I have hit a bit of a writers block. I will do my best to finish my next chapter as soon as I can.

Till then please send me some ideas for what you would like to see happen.

If I use an idea someone posts I'll be sure to post up an acknowledgement for their help.

I am always exexcited when I get reviews so please let me know what you think so far.

Thanks for your support and patience.


	14. Chapter 13

~¤ The First Seal ¤~

~ Thor ~

Thor knew something about this strange switch of spirits was wrong. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to host more than a single spirit inside their body. Yet this child somehow held two that he had seen. Jackson Overland and Jokul Frosti.

How was it possible? Perhaps it was a curse of some sort? If this was the case then how long has the spell been in place? Was there a way to reverse it?

Questions continued to swim through his mind only Providing more cconfusion for the thunder god. The sound of arguing coming from the other room continued to distract his thoughts every time he thought he was close to an answer. Finally Thor had had enough.

He stofmed inyo thd room and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked at the odd groups inside and proceeded to glare ag each person (or rabbit or fairy) before speaking to the nine occupants. "Fighting amongst ourselves will do no good. We all wish to find this Jokul Frosti before Midguard suffers at his hands but arguing will not stop this strange Sorcerer from casting his magic. Comrades, we must work together with these strange guardians to save your world. Now let us compare our knowledge and form a plan of attack."

The room was silent as everyone thought over the Thunder Gods words before sloely there were grumbles of agreement from the avengers, a thumbs up from sandy, an extremely fast nod from the fairy thing and an excited cheer from the wierd Russian warrior. The rabbit continued to sit next to the window lost in thought. The large being had yet to say a word to anyone.

Finally the rabbit spoke up. "I found him."

This was greated by silence.

~ Jokul ~

When the pain finally psssed he realized that Seraphina was screaming at him and tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. "S... S-Seraphina...?" He moved slowly and wrapped his thin anc icy cold arms around her. He let he cry on his ancient blue cloak as he held her close, feeling guilty for causing her such pain and fear. "Shhhhh... hush now... all is well... there is nothing to fear child..."

After a while Seraphina calmed down to a soft sniffling sound. He kept holding her as he watched her sadly. When she spoke up his guilt only increased at the sound of her sadness and fear. "Why were you in such pain? What caused you to scream and out such fear in your eyes?"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to frighten her with the truth yet he knew he could never lie to her. Well he was until a large hole opened in the ground not to far from where they lay in the grass. He watched in confusion as ten people fell out of the hole and onto the ground. Only three managed to land on their feet. As Jokul stood up and looked at them confusec the large rabbit tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He squimed and fought as he tried to get free.

~ E. Aster Bunnymud ~

Aster saw the Ice King holding Seraphina tightly and thought the Ice demon was holding her captive. When the Ice demon stood Aster took his chance and pinned the evil being onto the ground as Noryh and Tooth helped Seraphina to her feet and led the very confused and shocked Mother Nature away from the Ice Elf. Aster spoke up with a voice that gave no room for arguments. "Just how did you get here and what were you planning to do with Seraphina? What have you done to Jack?"

~Jack and Jokul ~

Jack couldn't believe it. His own family was attacking his past self without even giving him the chance to speak. Jack couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks. It confused Jokul at first when he felt the tears rollin down his icy cheeks and this only confused and angered Bunny more. Bunny started yelling at Jokul. "What right do you have to cry, Ice Demon? You cause nothing but pain and suffering and yet you cry when your caught?! Pathetic!"

Jack was crying even harder as Bunny yelled. Jokul was Jack just like Jack was another version of Jokul. Hearing Bunny call him pathetic and say he only brought pain and suffering... it was enough to break him in the way Pitch had failed to do. This made Jokul angry. Jack may have been the same as Jokul but Jokul was starting to see Jack as a little brother due to his younger life and view. Jokul blasted Bunny off of him and proceeded to roar his rage as snow and ice blew around them in an angry storm. "How dare you hurt him in such a way! I will make you pay! YOU WILL KNOW PAIN GREATER THAN HIS!"

Jack was touched at Jokuls protective and brotherly compassion. He smiled a little but knew he had to stop him from hurting bunny. Jack took a deep breath and focused as he slipped out of the body the three shared and formed one from the wind and ice. He stood infront of Jokul and smiled at him great fully as icy tears rollef down his snowy cheeks. . "Brother... be calm... he does not know... I hold no anger for his words so niether should you..."

Jokul nodded slowly as the storm stopped and Jack vanished back inside Jokul. Jokul continued to glared at the confused, frightened and shivering rabbit. "You got lucky."


End file.
